I'll rise
by ivyvian
Summary: choosing the wrong faction will kill me, literally. but I'll follow my heart and I'll rise again. ( this story is before tris/four, about an amity girl). First fanfic ever , So be kind and read !or I'll haunt you for the rest of your life!
1. Chapter 1

"673, 674, 675..." a count the numberless apple trees existing in this forest. I already know that they are 2230, but I feel secure to reckon them, to know that no one of them moved, which ironically is impossible. Trees can't move, Right? Perching on a tree, I heaved a sigh.

Normally, I should be happy, cheerful because that how every Amity live all days of his life, pleased, freely without any problems, as a happily ever after story. But today isn't like everyday; today is the choosing day, after sixteen years of waiting, its finally here. My choosing day, where I'll make the hardest decision in my life.

I'm afraid I'll become a factionless if I don't choose carefully between the four factions that divided our society: Erudite, Abnegation, Dauntless, and Candor.

Amity wasn't a choice any more, after that by coincidence two years ago, I discover the secret of the so-called "joy and happiness" of the member of my own faction amity; the serum in the bread.

And when I stopped eaten it, I found myself within a shallow and superficial world, No longer the Amity that I knew. So I decide that I will leave it, even if it means leaving my parent and my ten years sister Isabel and my twin Anna Sophia. It was a very difficult decision to make but it was the right one.

I'm perching on the highest spot in this apple tree. I didn't remember climbing here yesterday; but being the only place where I run when I had problems, I didn't find it surprising.

On my mind, I remembered the awkward discussion with the abnegation woman, who ran the aptitude test on me. After taking me outside my school, she told me that my test result wasn't conclusive; that I had in equal parts Candor, Abnegation and Dauntless. And we called those people Divergent. And she said, that it was hard to choose between the three, but finally, she wrote manually on the computer: Dauntless.

The revelation didn't scare me as the words of the woman; who told me to keep my identity secret of every one, even my family. That being Divergent is going to make me special in a different way, but in the same time, it's going to bring me a lot of problems and when I ask her why, she only responds "that when people don't understand something, they more luckily choose to destroy it, believing its dangerous even if it beautiful and innocent creäture like you. "

The news makes me frustrating, because I was hoping the test will choose for me, but now, it's up to me. And seriously, I have no clue !

Is it going to be Abnegation, Candor or Dauntless?

I don't knew if I could manage Abnegation, because in all sixteen years of my life, I always wear dresses, put down my hair, run in the gardens, speak loudly, laugh, sing and play, hug or kiss.

And the only though of losing this freedom is impossible for me to bear. But in the same time, I envy them for their ability to disappear, to prefer the others on them selves, to forgive and be forgotten. The Abnegation is a secretive community, with the art of being forgotten.

As for Candor, I always felt the urge of telling the truth, even if the others didn't want to hear it or I didn't want to say it.

I've learned that lying only push us into a fog, where we can no longer see the truth, where we lose our selves and lose our friends.

But I've heard of their truth serum that every iniatiate has to take, and I know that under it they will ask me of the reason I change factions and even if I hate Amity, I don't know if I'll be able to tell them, for the same reason I never told any one of my family; because Amity is still my faction of birth, and I am proud of it even with its numberless wrongful acts and I can't live with the fact that any one beside my self hating it or finding its secrets.

The strangest choice will be Dauntless, and I start asking my self if there was any Amity ever transfer to it ; because Dauntless is the complete opposite of Amity, while there are born to fight and protect us from the danger , Amity's are born to be kind, peaceful, reliable, loving and free.

In the same way, Dauntless attract me like a magnet, all the danger and the power, the adventures, the freedom and I hoping to go after them, wearing all black like demons in the night, so real and close but in the same time, so far.

But if I choose Dauntless, could I manage my way to the end? Could I hold a gun and fire? Knowing that I could kill or injure someone? How will I compete with the others dauntless if I'm not able to fight or hurt?

The only positive thing in the result is the confirmation that I Don't belong to Amity and it will be easy for me to leave without any regret.

"Anna Rose black, what are you doing there? Get down immediately. "A young women voice rose.


	2. who's their?

Chapter 2: "who's there?"

My heart start pounding fast in my chest, I knew that I passed hours ago the curfew, and being caught in this forest miles away from my house won't help me; I am domed to being punished this morning.

I don't know what should I do , should I ask for forgiveness from this women and ask her not to tell my parent or should I climb more this tree and act like she didn't see me, but unfortunate be this yellow T-shirt I'm wearing, like his shouting from miles 'here am I, come find me'. I presume that how the women did find me between all trees.

"Come on Arises, I know you there, come down, I'm tired I just been walking for fifteen minutes." same voice shout."

I sigh relieved, I recognize the voice; it's my twin's Anna Sophia, who always called me with this nickname,

I remembered the reason she came with it; because it was difficult to bring us apart for our resembling physic and our name, she came by Arise because she has every morning trouble waking me up and she should every time say kindly "Ah rise, rise sunshine."

And when I don't wake up, she just gives up, takes a pillow, hit me with it and shouts "Arise" So after that the nickname just stuck with me.

"Wait Sofa I'm coming down." I answered.

One of the things Sophia didn't like besides calling her "sofa "is to get dirty or climbing trees, so that why, she never liked coming to this place and for the same reasons, I prefer it to find intimacy and being alone.

But even with her dislikes, she always comes to the forest and search for me as I go search for her in the kennel where she hides when she's sad or angry even that we both knew that I am afraid of dogs.

Climbing trees was always easy, but the hardest is going down.

I let myself sliding slowly until the last branch, which is at least a two meters from the grown and I stopped. "Oh just jump, were not staying here all morning" said Sophia.

I'm scared of jumping because I feared broking my hand or foot. My sister approaches the tree and said: "ok, climb in my shoulders then".

* * *

As I slid to my sister's shoulder and hold her head, I remember my entire child souvenirs; when my one minute older sister putted me on her back and start running with me in the entire house while my mother chasing us and trying to catch us and while I'm laughing and shouting to my mom "no ogre, you're never catch us alive".

Or when, my father bought one red dress and we both start fighting on who will put it on, and I hold a part and Sophia the other. I begin to yell "it's mine" and she screams "never" or "in your dreams. "

Until dad grinning bring a yellow dress from behind his back and say "so who will take this one? "and because we had same taste, we both prefer the yellow one and tell to each other "just take the red one sis," or " No, the red go better on you" "No, I insist you want it badly !" and so go on .

Few tears drop from my eyes, thinking that in within hours I will be leaving them and probably never seen them again because the main rule "faction before blood".

I quickly wipe the tears from my face and ask Sophia "hey sofa, are you afraid for this evening ceremony? ".

My twin sister thinks about the question while from her shoulders I see here. I and Sophia look like two drops of tears, can't make any difference; same long black curly hair, same big grey eyes and even the same smile. Until you discover a birthmark in shape of a heart in my neck, which was the only sign our own parents recognize us.

Physically, we do look-alike but mentally, we don't have the same character; Sophia is more like a true Amity while I'm less cheerful and more head on shoulder.

Before the revelation of the serum, I was like my sister, always content and joyful; then I realize that the life is much deeper than simple games and picking apples from threes.

It was really tempting telling my twin the secret of amity, because I never hide something from her, and neither did her, but who am I to ruin the perfect image that she have of life ?

"I'm not afraid of this afternoon; I think that our choices are obvious" Sophia respond with a sad smile on her face.

When hearing the word "our" I feel my heart goes deeper and deeper in my chest, doesn't she know that I don't want to stay or that by choice she means my choice of leaving?

"Arises? Could you please get from my shoulders, you're not as thin as you was ten years ago!" said Sophia.

"So do you mean I'm fat?" I scream while getting of her "well so are you, fat Sofa" I told her before kicking her in the ass and running away.

"You will buy for this Ari! Come back here" Sophia yells.

* * *

**(N.a) Sorry this was a small chapter, while writing it I thought it was longer . Sorry for the mistakes, English isn't my maternal language, neither my second .So actually I think I did a pretty good job. Oh humble Me!**


	3. home sweet home

**here is a long chapter, to redeem myself for earlier smaller chapters. So please read, enjoy and review. I stayed all night awake, until 7 am to write this two chapters, So please review. thanks**

* * *

Chapter 4: "home sweet home":

I stopped running when I arrived home, my sister Sophia still few meters away, she was gasping while I was breathing easily.

I'm used to jogging because I loved running, and it felt like finding freedom for me, running make me feel alive, feeling the winds blow in you hair, the sound of your feet in the ground, and also to be able to push your self until the limit of your muscles, to move fluently in all places and discover where your feet can take you.

I opened the door of our house, to find my mother in the kitchen preparing breakfast, singing an Amity refrain; I stopped to listen to her.

My mom Natalie, as she didn't like us to call her, has the most beautiful voice I ever heard. she is very talented and I toke all my craziness from her, but sadly, mom is the most terrible cook; she always tried the silliest and unhealthiest recipes: frog cake, which actually continents frog meat, or radish cookies, carrot jus or when she was happy, all her meals will be apple something; apple soup, apple jus, apple cake, even one's she tried meat with apple.

We never told her how bad a cook she is, because every time she put a plat in the table, she gives us this intimidating look, that mean_ "eat this or tonight you will sleep with the cows !"_

I didn't inherit from my mother neither of her red hair; (_only my youngest sister did_); nor her optimistic or her bad cooking, only her gray eyes and her height; me and my sister and mom where almost five feet fifty tall.

After few seconds, mom finally noticed my presence and said to me:"hello, honey, you're awake early, where have you been?"

a small smile formed in my face, my parent always called us, my twin and I "honey" when they didn't know which twin we are, even after sixteen years lived with them, I don't understand how they can't make the difference between us.

An awkward silence filled the air, I didn't know what to answers my mom; I couldn't tell her I was missing all night because she will be worried about me, but I couldn't lie to her either , she will know I lied because I'm a terrible liar.

Before I could answer her, I herd my sister's voice in the edge of the door "where are you hiding Arises? I'm coming to kick your butt!"

Hearing those words, my mom put a nasty pout: "what did I say about swearword in my roof?"

Sophia whispered something like "oops! Sorry Ma" and yell: "but it's all Arises fault".

Mom put a hand on her head and said "oh, how? Did Rise order you to curse?" .

Sophia quickly responds: "no but when we were out, Ari called me fat".

Hearing her words, I hide behind my mother back, and start moving my hand in silence to order my sister to shut. I was assured that if my sister starts speaking about our little escapade, my mother will start a fiesta of shouts and yells and questions.

And as I predict, my inquisitive mom asked her: "where were you, you two?"

Furious I look at my sister, and form is my lips the words "see, now what?" .

We exchange a look and I said with a disinterested voice "nowhere actually, just grapping some apples and thinking about this afternoon ceremony, nothing serious." It was half the truth, because I really did eat apples while I was in the tree and we did speak.

I start eaten my breakfast to hide my panic look, afraid that my mom will find out about my lie, but she look at me suspiciously for a moment and said grinning "Arises, we all know that Sophia is really fat but you shouldn't tell her in her face, do like me and mock her in her absence".

My mom start laughing and I joined her while Sophia pouted.

Even with the fact that we are loved equally; my mother always takes my side, whilst my father took Sophia's.

"That not funny!" Sophia yells in the urge of crying.

Still laughing I respond "yes, it is!" My mom cut me and holds Sophia in her arms "oh, come on, we were just kidding, Sof. Don't be sad" and she whispers laughing in her ear "don't tell her but Arises is fatter than you".

I over listen the discussion and shout "hey Ma, I was thinking your on my side" I add mischievously "but its ok, I will revenge".

I come next to my mom and sister and even before staring tinkling them, they both explode from laughter "please stop" they say.

"But I didn't start" I respond and I add "yet".

I chase them in the entire house until, my youngest sister Isabel wake up and scream "what! You're having a chasing party without me, I will revenge you my dear family, let's go all three of us against Arises".

And then, it was me running in the house until they trapped me, and jump on me, Sophia holding my arms and Isabel my feet while my mom say "prepare your self to be tickled".

Smiling I respond proudly "you know that I'm not ticklish, so I am invincible to all your methods".

My mom makes her well known mischievous laugh and said holding a feather "but not to this one honey, hold tight her feet Isabel, the tickling mission is on".

And she start passing the feather on my feet, I tried to hold my laugh but after a moment I couldn't bear and start laughing my lung of, and I yelled with a dramatic voice "Dad, please dad, help me from the wicked witch that you call your wife".

Even in the second floor, my father heard me and come down, with his hair still humid from his early bath and his beard half shaved "your handsome knight is coming, my lady" my father said before hurrying to my side and moving his head toward my sisters and mother, making them split apart and dirty with water.

I shared a high five with my father and scream "that what happened to you when you mess with me, in your faces".

"Okay, we surrender, and claim you highest power of our breakfast, you will not wash the dishes and you may rest until the end of the end" My mother declare.

"But I did plane to rest in either of ways, it's my ceremony day. Give me the second option" I reply.

Mom faced me and said "then I will give two parts of my super yummy radish cake, to eat entirely, and don't leave anything."

I stare at mom with a sad look and scream "No, why me?"

Both of my sisters start laughing because they knew that my mom's super yummy cake is uneatable.

"It's ok, just give it to radish" Sophia whispers in my ear. I start thinking about Radish, our red haired cat, who always sleeps in the house and leave his hair everywhere.

"No, he doesn't like it either, no one does." I reply.

And we both giggle, knowing that I'm doomed to eat the cake.

My laughter fades away quickly, after that I remembered that these moments will no longer repeat after my transfer. That I need to make my goodbyes fast and discretely. I don't think that I still be able to leave if one of my family members ask me not to.


	4. my soul mate

Chapter 5: "my soul mate"

I walked to my room, after the breakfast, to collapse in my bed. I needed a nap before making the biggest choice of my life, but no pressure.

The arms of Murphy took me into sleep as easily as always and I dreamed of a childhood memory:

'_I was six years old, and all my family members were reunited in the forest preparing a picnic to celebrate my mom pregnancy, there were laughing and playing. But I wanted to play in the park area, so I took Sophia's hand and run toward it, playing all the way. _

_But after walking for a few minutes, I notice that we were lost, I didn't find the way back because all trees were looking alike, then I start crying, regretting my behavior that led as here, it was my entire fault that we were lost. Sophia took my hand and wipe down tears from my face and told me the strangest words for a six years old girl "I trust you to show me the way, and I'm sure you know it, it's in your heart you just need to believe in your self." _

_And so we went, hand by hand. We tripped and we fall but we rose and never did we surrender, until we found the road lending us to the park.'_

I wake up crying in my bed, trying to remember if I could have get back home without Sophia, but I knew that without her, I'll be still lost. Minutes passed before I find back my way to sleep.

After few hours, my sister wake me up "Arises, get up, don't let me throw a glass of water on your head".

I sit quickly remembering the icy bath I took last week when I didn't want to wake the morning. "That's much better" said Sophia grinning but suddenly she put a serious face "you will have a lot of problems after your transfer, how are going to rise the mornings if I'm not there to wake you up".

I don't know how she discover it, but I look at her sadly, before pulling her into a hug,the person I'll miss the most is my sister Sophia, she is my half, my other mind, my reflection, she's my north pole star, who led me into the darkness.

Sophia is Me. How could I leave her? I start crying, I can't do this; I can't leave her.

"Don't" she murmur in my ear.

"Don't what?" I asked her.

"Don't change your mind, don't stay here for me, pursue your dream. I know I'll miss you but I let you go, don't be undecided, be brave, this is a hard decision but I know you'll be up for it. That why I loved your personality Ari because whenever you have a dream in your mind you make it, you don't let anything break you, you could fall but you'll rise again. Don't cry, tears won't change anything, you will still have to go, but be happy you will finally leave mom's cooking".

I chuckle and wipe my tears. I hug Sophia and kiss her, trying to show her by gesture what I couldn't form in words 'I love you and even if I'll leave you, you'll never be leaving my heart'.

I took Sophia's hand and put it on my heart "always" was the only word I said. I didn't have to ask her how she knew, or if she's going to tell my parent or other of questions that was popping in my head. I forgot a while ago that Sophia and I are one, and all her thoughts, feelings, dreams are mine and mine is hers.

We complete each other like the yang and yon, like two lips in a kiss, like two-part of a heart, like one soul in two bodies. She knew me better than I did, that why she can read me as easily as an open book.

I grip in my hand my half heart shape necklace that I always put in my neck, which Sophia has the other half, I hold it carefully, still looking at my sister. With one stare, she understood, take out her necklace from under her dress and lock it with mine, to form one heart. "Always" she responds.

We stayed there in my bed looking at each other; we were both holding hands, and each one of us putting a hand on the heart of the other, sharing one soul, one heart, one beat.

* * *

**I just want to thanks *guest* for her sweet review, I was very happy reading it *I screamed and jumped all over the bed*. First review ever, Can I have more,please I feel like a reviewholic ;) thanks again**


	5. Ceremony day

_**N.A/ sorry, I took a long moment to update, I was somehow with no reason punished. and also in few days I will not update unless I find a computer ( I going to the beach). ivyvian**_

_**please if you love my story, PM me! i need your help in something, i still don't know which faction I will transfer Arises! and if you want to put your characters in my story.**_

_**This story is in the time of Evelyn, Max,Amar Jeanine, Marcos, Natalie, and Andros Prior.**_

* * *

_Chapter 6:_

_Long hours past before Sophia and I split apart and so did the necklace, the magic broke and now, it's time to deal with reality._

_Sophia looked at her watch and told me that only one hour in left before the ceremony._

_"So what are you going to wear, to the ceremony? Asked Sophia._

_I grinned and turned at her "my outfit is the least of my concerns, all I can think in this instant is my choice"_

_My sister stupefied, opened her mouth and said "are you trying to say that you don't have any idea about your choice?"_

_"That exactly my point, so please don't disturb me about garments, ok?"_

_"But, Ari! You should look pretty, if you want to make such an important decision, if everybody will see you, you should be at your best"_

_I look at my sister face and tell her "you're such a crazy person, you know that!"_

_She shrug "its mom gene's" and add "go wear your yellow mini-short and my favorite t-shirt, you know; the strapless red? I am sure it will be the ideal outfit for your choice"._

_I laughed "what happened to you, it's the first time you don't order me to wear a dress, and when did you become a seer?"_

_My sister gives me the 'I know all' look._

_And then her and I get dressed up and walked out the house to take the truck with my family to head for the highest tour in the city where the ceremony is._

_In all the way, the passengers of the truck sing and dance and played the banjo._

_While leaving the Amity border, I take a last shot eye of my now old house and sigh 'how many sacrifices should I do this day; I already left my house, I'll leave my family soon and all my friends and finally I will sacrifice my entire old life for a new one.'_

* * *

_Yellow, red, blue, white and black, all those colors comminuted in the ceremony room; Dauntless in black, speak loudly and move like hurricanes, while grey Abnegation crept silently into the room, Candor, with the marble faces and black and white outfit . After few minutes, I'll be joining one of this factions, for the rest of my life or until I'll be factionless, hopefully not._

_I saw my parents and Isabel searching for a place, and I hurry to hug all three of them, closely followed by Sophia, who screams "family hug, let me in."_

_we all laugh for few seconds before I add "I will miss you"._

_My parents squeeze me stronger, then my mom said "we all knew arises, you weren't going to choose amity, its writing in your forehead, and we forgive you. It will be wrong to hate our daughter for the same thing your father and I did many years ago; I left Dauntless and your father transfer from Candor, because we didn't find our places in those factions. So if you think it's the right choice to make, we will not judge you, and we will still love you whenever what."_

_I hug both of my parents and wipe the tears my parents had in the eyes._

_"I love you; you're the best parents ever"._

_Isabel hugs me and screams "does it mean I can have all your shoes and dresses?"_

_"You little devil, aren't you going to miss me at all?"_

_"No, at all!" she said smiling sadly and start crying._

_"Come here, Belle, give me a goodbye kiss" I told her._

_"I love you, don't leave me please" she whispers into my ear._

_"You will still have Sophia, isn't enough?"_

_"No, I want you both with me" she responds._

_Isabel hurt broke me apart and my hard rock decision of leaving start falling down. "Isabel, if you really love me, you should let me go"._

_Isabel wept her tears, kiss me in the forehead._

_"So fly free my little butterfly" she said "and when you'll touch the sky with your wings remember me"._

_I didn't understand what Isabel wanted to say, but she always was mysterious. She gives me a last kiss and run to find our parents._

_Sophia holds my hand and we start heading to our places._

* * *

_In the way to our chairs, I remembered that years ago, my parents told me about their native factions; my dad had left Candor because Candors had forgotten the main role of the truth is the illuminating as through dishonesty and lies, And that, they start using the truth only to hurt people._

_As for mom, she transfer from dauntless and left her family there, because she couldn't hold a weapon against someone or hurt them, and deep inside she was too gentle and harmless._

* * *

_Each faction in turn assumes the function of the host._

_This year, it's the dauntless turn, so their leader Dragon comes to the centre of the room. He was tall muscular, light brown-haired and strangely without any piercing in his body, the opposite of every dauntless I ever meet. But his entire arms are covered with tattoos._

_I was so far to see the ink, but from where I sit it was beautiful. I was so mesmerized with the tattoo that I was inches away to get up and go touch it._

_"Sit down arises, they're going to start" whispers Annasophia while pulling me to my chair._

_In the room, the functioning is organized in concentric circles. Outside stand youth of sixteen five factions. We're not yet named members; our today's decision will make us novices. And we become members after finishing our initiation._

_We settle in alphabetical order, according to our names. I find myself between my sister Anna Sophia and Jeanine Bovine, a blond erudite wearing glasses and a blue dress._

_Discussions and whispers faded when the young leader start speaking._

_"I know many of the initiate here are desperate to hear me finish, so I'll keep it short" said Dragon with a severe yet soft voice._

_"Hear me all of you novices, today, the most important choice of your life will be made, but remember, it will be made by you, not your family, not your friends, by anyone but you. So choose carefully and more important choose for yourself, because it's you who will leave with the consequences of your chooses"._

_All the room is filled with the tension. He looks at every initiate and when his eyes meet mines, I felt like he's searching deep in my soul._

_He adds "are you going to join dauntless? Those with no fear in their soul, those who faces the danger and overcomes it? ,_

_Or Candor with the tongue of the truth and nothing but the truth even harsh and painful? Or are you an erudite, hoping for knowledge as wide as the sky borders; unlimited._

_But if you are selfless, altruistic, modest, and you care for no one but the other, then you need to join Abnegation._

_And if you condemn aggression and emphasize comfort, than you belong to Amity." He pauses few seconds until every one absorb his speech, then adds:_

_"name by name, I will call you, novice to drop your blood in those bowls; gray pebbles for Abnegation, water for erudite, earth for the Amity, hot coals for Dauntless and glass for Candor. First Zachariah Zabini, please come here."_


	6. Chapter 6

First, Zacharia Zabini , please come here"

A large muscular dauntless with ears and nose piercings and an enormous fire tattoo on his shaved head walked to the small Zacharia took the knife Dragon gives him. Then easily cut his hand and drop his blood into sharpen, dauntless bowl.

"Choking !" Yelled Sophia with a hand on her mouth "I didn't see that coming".

I start laughing a moment then my laughter disappear when I remembered where I was. many cheers and yells burst from the dauntless members welcoming their initiate back ,clapping his back and head.

After few names, was the firsts transfers but the most noticeable is a young erudite called Andrews Prior who transferred to Abnegation, which stupefied all the Erudite population even the girl sitting next to me .

Jeanine start whispering angrily: "How could you ?" and "why did you leave me? ".

Then an other teen a dauntless girl this time named Natalie Wright transferred to Abnegation, she wasn't the typical kind of dauntless , with tattoos ad colored hair and piercing, she has simple brown going blond tall hair and big green eyes, she was beautiful without trying to be.

After choosing her faction, i saw her walking with agile steps to the ex-erudite boy Andrews and hold shyly his hand , both looking at each other with a loving glance.

it's will be great changing faction to follow your lover, because relations between two different factions is forbidden and impossible. I envy Natalie and Andrews because it was easy for them to choose their faction and for there love,

I never found the one person which I will give up every thing to stay with him, all relationships in Amity weren't serious, always for fun therefore I wasn't very attract to the idea of dating.

I was so caught up in my thinking that I didn't see the persons in the same line leave until it was Sofia's turn to stand up. She gives me a goodbye kiss and went to the bowl circle.

With her long red dress and her presence, Sophia made all eye on her, every boy in the room charmed by her , and every girl jealous.

Even if we are identical twins ; my sister is slightly different, she has a smile and a look that will make you all over her and do water ever she asked you.

When she finally arrived to Dragon, he gives her a knife that she hold carefully with her fingers like if it going to eat her .

Delicately she cut her finger and spill a drop from her blood into the earth bowl ; Amity.

Every Amity person present on this room start clapping and cheering specially the Amity boys who are joyful that my sister is joining them.

Sophia gracefully walked and seat next to my parents and other Amity who congratulate her .

I just smile thinking that in within seconds all my friends, neighbours will think at me as a traitor for leaving them, but I should say that actually I don't care. My life is too precious to worry about what others think !

"Annarose black" I heard Dragon saying. that's my name, its my turn. I try to breathe calmly but its like I just forget completely how do we do it.

"_breath through the nose and exhale through the mouth_ " a said to my self. "_and walk don't stay stiff"_.

My chest feels tight as I breathe in and out deeply, like to the point where oxygen can't pass through airway. My heart has this dull ache, that fells like someone is pushing my chest inward with a touch of heart burn; a feeling I'm not familiar with.

My stomach churns in knots, the agonizing urge to throw up growing stronger.

I dig my nails into my wrists, trying to calm myself.

I sit up and try to walk calmly to the circle of bowls, not paying attention at all the whispers on my way that I knew were addressing to me and my twin sister.

I did get used to all the people glances since our young age; because twins are so uncommon, people are always stupefied when they meet me and Sophia at once; they don't believe their selves about our resembling physique.

I approach the leader, just to notice that he isn't as old as I though he is, maybe twenty year or less.

But his looks and manners and attitude makes him seem older than he is .

Grey meet green eyes.

I look at Dragon feature, he have a beautiful smile and a perfect nose and a breathtaking body with muscles showing through his t-shirt .

I look down to his hands and take a glance to his arm tattoos and the urge of touching them didn't fade. the black ink was a hole dragon bursting fire that start from his fingers and roll to the upper side of his arm.

But before I could see his left arm tattoos, Dragon had already hand me the knife that I held with my left hand firmly, then slowly cut my right palm.

Pain explodes in my hand but I try not to show it, I don't want to been seen weak in front of my new faction, that sadly still don't knew which is .

I stand next to the bowls; earth in my left,then water , in the middle sharpen ,next to it is glass and in my right the stone bowl.

I already knew that I won't drop my blood in the first two bowls which leave me with the three chooses only.

Abnegation, Candor and Dauntless.

I start thinking quickly; I am selfless but I love freedom more and I know I will not find it in Abnegation but could I live with it? My dad was right about what candor had become ,and I will not like to hurt someone only because I am capable of it.

But still dauntless is way out of my league,just at looking at that boy Zacharia, I feel so hopeless.

Drops of my blood fall in the carpet, I need to choose fast.

I slowly put my hand on a bowl and let my blood drop in it. And fire fastly burn out my blood.

I breath calmly, _I finally did it. It over ! or is it just the beginning? _

First all the room was quiet even Dragon next to me ,because nobody has expected that I will be the first Amity to choose Dauntless.

Dragon start clapping followed shortly by every Dauntless present in the ceremony room.

I smile and went sitting, still every person look at me awkwardly, in the Dauntless circle; the only red and yellow between all this black.

_**Am I crazy to choose dauntless ? No I am brave! Fearless ! And I'm a survivor.**_

* * *

I'm sitting next to an Eridute girl, she has asian feature and long straight hair. she look friendly so I tried to engage a conversation."Hi, my name is Annarose"

"I knew who you are, you're that crazy Amity" She said smiling " I'm victoria but you can call me Tori"

"Nice to meet you Tori, Do you know where they're taking us next? "

"maybe to the dauntless headquarter? But I don't think any one know where is it !"

In the same moment, Dragon leaves the ceremony room and shouts "follow me initiate".

-"well finally, we will know!" said Tori.

"Let's go"

I sit up, cleaning invisible dust from my shorts, trying to find my way between black bodies, when I saw a red halo coming toward me and jumping into my arms.

-"ah Arises, I really didn't believe it when I saw you. Oh my god, I always knew you were a fighter but not to the point to choose Dauntless, you're crazy!"

-"Sophia, I don't think its will be hard, wouldn't be?" I respond.

Dad and mom came from behind; Natalie hugs me and squeezes me in her chest. "Mom you're killing me! I can't breathe"

"I knew you will do it, oh my girl, first Amity transfer; you will make it, I'm sure, you just need to be brave, smart, fast and fearless. And you already have all of those assets".

Dad took me from my mom's arms and kisses me in the forehead.

"I'm proud of you honey, now go before you'll be late!"

I smile, happiness flooding in all my being, to witness my family's love and affection and to know that I'm beloved make me so strong.

Isabelle who didn't speak while I was with her, wait until I approach my new leader Dragon and shouts "hey, sis don't forget to kick some butt for me please".

Many amity angrily glance at her, but she ignores them by pulling her tongue.

I suppress a giggle and turn only to face Dragon, who's looking straight at me, with a marble face.

* * *

**I'm sorry I've been a little late in publishing but I've been busy with school *cry out loud* I really hope that you like my story and I hope you'll be able to write a review just to tell me what do you thing about it . Criticism is always good . just take one minute of your life to write few word that would make me Happy :) please. Thank u ;)**


End file.
